


34

by zhuangbility



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	

入夜，谢一鹭已经上床了，外头有人拍门，他翻了个身，听大天趿拉着鞋去开，过了一会儿，有脚步声朝这边来：“大人，”是大天叫，“有个叫养春的找你去，你认得吗？”  
谢一鹭愣了一下，赶忙从床上爬起来，拽过衣服，边伸袖子边说：“认得认得，你让他等等！”  
廖吉祥派人来找，这是谢一鹭做梦都不敢想的事，穿好衣服，他急急推门出去，院子里等着的是个老人，塌着背，眼神也不大好的样子，眯起眼睛把他看看，粗鲁地点个头，转身就走。  
谢一鹭有些狐疑，还是跟着去了。老人提着灯，出门往北拐进一条小胡同，路两边甚至没有人家，只有长满了青苔的旧石墙：“这不是去玄真巷的路，”谢一鹭紧张地说，“你找错人了吧？”  
他停下来，随时准备回身，老人却很不当个事似的：“高个子，读书人，长得挺俊，有点穷酸，不就是你么。”  
谢一鹭哑然，“穷酸”这个词儿虽然不中听，可说的好像真是自己：“他……他跟你这么说的？”  
“啊，”老人头也不回，有种淳朴人的粗糙，“前边，就到。”  
他左拐右拐，真的很快就领到了，一座小院，走的后门，进院他便吹熄了灯笼，拿枯枝般的手指给谢一鹭指着堂屋：“去吧，等你呢。”  
“谁？养春？”谢一鹭做梦一样，不敢信。  
“我主子，”老人拿凸出而浑浊的大眼睛看着他，“我也不知道叫啥，小鸡崽儿似的，岁数不大银子不少！”  
这说的是廖吉祥！谢一鹭不再迟疑，提起衣摆就往堂屋的台阶上跑，跑到门口站住了，吸一口气，想起《西厢记》里说“待月西厢下，迎风户半开，拂墙花影动，疑是玉人来”，手上稍一使力，门“嘎吱”一声开了。  
先听到诵经声：“诸有净行者，能伏诸恶业，敬礼如是等，于我常卫护。若逢诸恐怖，一切恼乱时，并及灾害时，疾病变怪等。及被毒所中，不利益之时，护我并眷属，无病寿百岁……”  
是他的声音，谢一鹭一动不动，心里却澎湃得惊涛骇浪，往前一步跨过门槛，他如同饥渴干涸的小草，战栗着去迎接那个只属于他的春天。  
廖吉祥站在东窗下的佛龛前，双手合十，笄着发，髻边少见地插了一朵茉莉花，见谢一鹭来了，他匆匆嘀咕了一句“奉佛弟子廖吉祥”，草草结束了诵咒。  
沉默下来，他似乎不知所措了，跛着脚走过来几步，又审慎地退回去，谢一鹭不知道他迟疑什么，该迟疑的那个明明是自己啊，上次他逞欲对他做出的那些事，一想起，他就后悔得羞愧难当。  
“还挺近的吧，”廖吉祥忽然说，谢一鹭一时愣怔，没出答话来，廖吉祥等了等，窘迫地放轻了声音，“以后你来方便……”  
原来他说的是院子，谢一鹭赶紧答：“近，很近，”近得简直像专门为自己置办的，“简直像是……”他识相地住了口，留下半句——简直像是金屋藏娇了！  
廖吉祥偷偷看了他一眼，两个人面对着面，其实谈不上“偷”，可那胆小得若即若离的目光就是让谢一鹭觉得心痒：“我以为你不肯再见我了呢……”他不过来，谢一鹭便朝他走过去，“悔死我了。”  
廖吉祥放松下来，乖乖地等在那里，没有动。他戴花的样子好看极了，谢一鹭借着微弱的烛光贪婪地欣赏，说不上理由，他就觉着那花是有意为自己插戴的，美则美矣，可伤了他凛然的寒气。  
伸出手，他轻轻给廖吉祥摘下来，不像人家的情郎那样多情地在鼻端嗅一嗅，而是漠然地放到一边。  
廖吉祥的视线随着他放花的手游移，一副惊慌的神情：“我以为你喜欢……”  
“我喜欢你，”谢一鹭大胆地说，在这间秘密的“金屋”，他毫无顾忌，“喜欢你是你，”说着，他便用手掌把廖吉祥的脸颊托住了，拇指在那柔软的面皮上蹭了蹭，“我疯了，才敢说这些话。”  
廖吉祥抬眼看着他，那样子仿佛是要从里到外地融化了，慢慢地，他闭上眼，安静地靠近那个温暖的掌心，什么都没说，却好像已经说了千言万语。谢一鹭听着自己“咚咚”的心跳，温柔地把他搂抱住。  
“去……”廖吉祥在他怀里咕哝，谢一鹭没听清，松开手，询问地看着他，越看，廖吉祥越躲，最后干脆从他手里逃开，到床边坐着去了。  
谢一鹭当然亦步亦趋，本来想挨着他坐的，可一琢磨，怕再把他唐突了，于是有意坐开了些，廖吉祥意外地看了他一眼，不大高兴地低下头。  
半天，谁也没说一句话，暖红的烛光里，两人中间隔着一段不尴不尬的距离，廖吉祥目光闪烁，像是紧张地等着什么，可迟迟等不来，他便扭过身，从床架子上擎下一个小银盘，上头是酒器，和在家的习惯一样，他要喝一盅。  
不用他动手，谢一鹭立刻伸手过来，殷勤地给他斟，廖吉祥像是不敢看他，斜盯着他提壶的手，端起酒杯一口干了。  
“慢点！”谢一鹭小声责备。  
廖吉祥用飞红的眼角扫他，菩萨似的嘴巴一开一合：“还要。”  
谢一鹭哪舍得对他说个“不”字，皱着眉头又给他斟满：“你信佛，应该少碰这个，”说着，他偷看他的脸色，生怕他不高兴，“酒喝多了，人要钝的。”  
“小时候，”廖吉祥咬着酒杯的荷叶口，那出神的样子真有几分麻钝的意思，“每年七月十五，内书堂办盂兰盆会，藩经厂有人来念经，通宵达旦，”蓦地，他笑了一下，“经念完了，我们就丢下鞋，光着脚在一丈来高的火堆边嬉闹，小梅的筋斗和郑小姐的旋子，那时候看得多了。”  
谢一鹭惊讶他提到郑铣：“他俩也在内书堂？”  
廖吉祥摇头：“他们是伞扇长随，在雉尾间，”他一偏头看向谢一鹭，忽然惊醒了一样，敷衍地说，“过去的事了……”  
谢一鹭朝他坐过去一些：“你家里人呢，”他凑近他搭在床边的手，拨开手心，黏糊糊地握住，“怎么不接来？”  
廖吉祥往他握来的手上看，好像陌生，又好像等了许久，一反手，把他牢牢抓住：“没了。”  
没了。谢一鹭早该料到，可廖吉祥接下来的话却让他始料未及：“爹被割了下巴，死在牢里，娘上吊了，全家二百七十口充军辽东，我是罪人之子，受了全白的刑。”  
谢一鹭震惊地瞪大了眼睛，烛光一晃，有种过分的惨然。  
“你知道了，”廖吉祥怯怯看着他，紧紧抓他的手，“不会嫌弃我吧？”  
谢一鹭想不明白：“怎、怎么就割了下巴？”  
“徐大珰死的那年，他在家里吹笛子，被下人告了。”  
吹笛子，所以割下巴，对大珰不敬，所以儿子成了大珰，因果循环！谢一鹭手上突然用劲儿，把廖吉祥的手指攥得翻折：“他害了你，他害了你呀！”  
他痛心疾首埋怨的是廖吉祥的父亲，廖吉祥心里又何尝不怨呢，可怨也无济于事：“万一，”他忍着手上的疼，细细嘱咐，“逃奴和乱军杀进来，你记着，去郑铣那儿。”  
谢一鹭愣愣的，廖吉祥整个人向他偎过去：“这两天他府里一直在加兵，挑的应该都是可靠的，整个南京城他那儿最安全。”  
谢一鹭忽然觉得，自己也许就是廖吉祥在这世上最后的一点牵挂了，他得自珍：“那你去吗？”  
“到时候不只我，全南京有头有脸的都会……”他话没说全，谢一鹭就把他仰面扑倒在床上，猛地亲下来了。  
“啊嗯……”廖吉祥想说什么，被谢一鹭生生吸成了呜咽，他觉得这个人太好了，好得像夏日里的晚霞、晨荷上的露水，想揽揽不住，想掬掬不着，弄得他愁肠百转、五迷三道。  
吸着吮着，谢一鹭发现廖吉祥居然在笨拙地迎合他，像个吃奶的孩子，呆板地在他嘴上一抿一抿地咬。  
他“噗嗤”乐了，舔舔他的嘴角，撑起上身含笑看着他，廖吉祥被他笑话，明显慌了，似嗔似怨地，佯怒着瞪他。  
“哦哟，错了错了，”谢一鹭赶紧认错，嬉皮笑脸地没有诚意，他附到廖吉祥耳边，呵着气说，“我教你啊……”  
可能是痒了，廖吉祥缩着脖子躲他，谢一鹭不让他躲，扳着他的身子非往他耳朵眼里吁热气，同时把手伸到他的衣襟口，放诞地揉了揉，倏地钻进去。  
廖吉祥一反常态，没有挣没有跑，而是顺从地把胳膊抬起来，往他耸起的肩膀上搭，刚一搭上，谢一鹭简直是受宠若惊，直着眼睛就叫：“养春！”  
“春锄，”廖吉祥应他，红着脸笑，懒懒地用手指拨弄他蹭皱的衣褶，“谢春锄。”  
俗话说“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流”，谢一鹭过去不信，此时此刻让他说，就是死了他也甘愿：“我一定待你好，”他嫌不够似地，又承诺，“把你捧到天上去！”  
喝了酒，廖吉祥的胆子也大：“你一穷二白的，”他浓烈地、甚至有几分挑衅地瞧着他，“拿什么捧我？”  
谢一鹭不说话，直勾勾地看他，然后把自己的衣服一股脑扯下来，光着膀子去扒他的小衫，那猴急的样子叫人害怕，可廖吉祥抖抖索索地承受了，终于，他们要来做那件事，乍喜乍羞地，他要以一个太监的身子去满足一个男人的欲望。  
谢一鹭剥光了他上头，又要去探下头，意乱情迷的，他手刚抓住裤绳，廖吉祥就打了个抖，把他按住了：“不行……”他颤声说，“不行！”  
谢一鹭硬扯：“行房哪有不脱裤子的？”  
“你……你饶了我吧，”廖吉祥抱着他的胳膊，轻声哀求，“我……”他嗫嚅，“我有残疾……”  
他说的不是腿，是受过刑的下身。谢一鹭勉强放了手，焦躁地吞了口唾沫，跪起来，急不可耐地解开自己的裤带，手一松，露出一根硬挺挺直撅撅的黑东西。  
一瞬间，廖吉祥并没认出那是什么，呆呆地看着，谢一鹭盯着他酡红的脸，眼看着他的神情从懵懂变得灼热，那模样怎么形容呢，惊诧，从没见过阳物的那种羞耻的惊诧，还有好奇和渴望，久旱逢甘霖般的渴望。  
“头一次……看见？”谢一鹭不敢信，可廖吉祥这样子让他不得不信——他是真的没见过那话儿。他抓起他的手，想让他摸一下，廖吉祥却惊惧地抽回去，如此决绝的抗拒，他该是厌恶的，可眼神却暴露了他，痴迷得一塌糊涂。  
他不碰，谢一鹭就跪近了，握着自己的东西往他手上蹭，廖吉祥躲虫子似地躲，手握成拳头缩在身侧的时候，被谢一鹭拿住了，红彤彤的龟头在他手背上软软划了一下，是湿的，廖吉祥惊讶，黏黏的，拉出一道细细的白丝。  
沾了手，他似乎没那么反感了，用一种偷窥的目光死盯着看，随后慢慢伸出手，手背微微碰了那“怪物”一下，即使这样稍触即止，他仍是不知如何是好了，那东西居然是硬的，是热的，活生生的！  
谢一鹭抓着他的腕子，把他软绵绵的手掌往鸡巴根上绕，绕住了，圈着狠狠撸了两把，他本来是只想浅尝辄止的，可那是廖吉祥的手呀，他一时情动就没忍住，粗野放肆地叫了出来。  
廖吉祥被他这禽兽的样子吓着了，不愿意地缩回手，愣愣看着手心里奇怪的黏液，他知道那不是尿，却不知道那不是精水。  
谢一鹭以为他嫌脏，正要找东西给他揩，没想到他却傻傻的，不知廉耻地问了一句：“吃了这个，就能起阳吗？”


End file.
